


Stranded

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Rhinking in the Rain [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Power Outage, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett intentionally leaves Link to get caught in the rain. Which... shouldn't work out in Rhett's favor. And yet?





	Stranded

Link frowned at his phone, sitting increasingly impatiently in a car that by now smelled like a Chinese restaurant. He could tell that Rhett had read his text asking him if he could bring an umbrella out to the car. It said it right there beneath the text he had sent. “Read.”

It had been all clear skies and sunshine when he left to pick up the takeout. But in that short span of time, the skies had completely darkened and opened up. Leaving him in his present predicament. Stranded.

He took a deep breath, grabbed the bags, and kicked open the car door - sprinting to the house. He was absolutely fuming when he got through the door and saw Rhett looking cocky in the foyer swinging an umbrella. 

“What the hell, man?! I’m soaked!”

Rhett shook his head. “Like a drowned rat… Such a shame, your hair was so pretty when you left.”

“I should make you go hungry, ya jerk.” Link stormed past Rhett to set the food on the kitchen counter. Trying not to be extra mad that he was dripping water all over the house as he walked. 

Rhett pretended to pout. “You wouldn’t be so cruel, and leave me in such… significant  _ need _ .”   
“You’re the one who left me and the food out in the freakin rain!” The lightning outside flashed like Link’s anger. And Rhett followed after him like thunder after lightning. 

“Maybe I like you wet.” Rhett used his larger frame to block Link’s path.

Link rolled his eyes. “What- _ ever _ , man. I ain’t tryna flirt with you right now.”

“You sure about that?” Rhett held Link’s face in his hands, bringing his thumbs to Link’s eyebrows, as if to smooth out the frustrated furrows. “You don’t want me to help peel you out of those wet clothes?” 

Link felt the change in his own breathing. Instead of chest heaving in anger, he was beginning to breathe heavily with a different… emotion.

Rhett leaned down for a kiss, and Link gave in instantly; though, not without a harsh bite of his lower lip. 

“You know, I’d take off my  _ dry  _ clothes for you any day of the week…”

“I thought this would be more fun,” Rhett said, moving his hands up to rake his fingers through Link’s dripping hair. “And I think I was right.”

Link’s t-shirt was sopping wet and sticking to his chest like a second layer of skin. His nipples clearly erect through it. Rhett couldn’t resist giving one of them a pinch. 

Link yelped, then growled in response.

“Whatsa matter?” Rhett teased. “The other one jealous?”

“Are you gonna quit messin’ around and get me naked already?”

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He practically ripped Link’s shirt off of him; taking a moment to memorize each raised hair on Link’s goose bumpy skin, still cold and wet from the rain. 

Rhett seemed to have run out of jokes as he watched a raindrop make its way down Link’s half-naked body. And Link had run out of anger. He could think of other ways to burn off that fiery energy as he led Rhett to their bedroom. 

Link lay down on the bed so Rhett could finish stripping his drenched clothes off of him. 

“You can’t complain about me having clammy skin, as that is one hundred percent  _ your fault _ .” Link reminded him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of complaining about any of this here in front of me.” Rhett pulled his own shirt off, and undid his pants. He leaned over to take a nipple between his teeth, releasing the most incredible sound between a whine and a moan from Link. 

Rhett moved his face up to bury it beneath Link’s sharp jaw, licking and nibbling at his long neck and kissing his pronounced collar bone.

Link could barely hear Rhett’s low voice uttering words of praise over the sound of the wind whipping branches, scratching at their bedroom window as the rain continued hammering down. 

Lightning flashed again and thunder cracked outside as all light and house-sounds cut out. Suddenly, it was dark and silent in their room, with the exception of the storm raging outside. 

They were quiet for a couple heavy breaths between them before Link asked, “Should we… call the power company, or I dunno… grab a flashlight or somethin’?”

“I’m sure it’ll be back on soon enough. Besides, I know my way around here by now…”


End file.
